The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center, a current grantee of the NIEHS Hazardous Waste Worker Health and Safety Training Grants Program, will provide training to employees conducting hazardous waste site investigation and clean-up, emergency response, and operations at RCRA/TSD facilities in Region II. The proposed members of the Center for 1992-95 will include the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, Hunter College Now Jersey Department of Labor, New Jersey State Police-Office of Emergency Management, New Jersey Department of Personnel, New Jersey Department of Health (DOH and DOP will train under the auspices of NJSP-OEM), New York Committee on Occupational Safety and Health, and the State University of New York at Buffalo. Each agency has on-going relationships with the target population to be trained and represents unions, academia, labor and the public sector. Training will be held for employees conducting hazardous materials work in New Jersey, New York and Puerto Rico. The Center will train 41,525 workers during the next three years including 32,945 emergency responders; 7,005 site investigation site clean-up workers; and 1,575 RCRA/TSD facility employees with an emphasis placed on disadvantaged populations. The Center has an established administrative structure which includes an external Board of Advisors with representation from Unions, government, academia and the hazardous waste industry; an internal Management Committee comprised of the members of the Center; and course directors responsible for the technical content of the training. The Center has a committed faculty to teach the broad range of topics required for each course. A rigorous evaluation plan is in place to document trainee demographics and student progress. Proficiency measures, include pre/post tests and hands-on skills checklists. An impact/follow-up phone survey is completed by six month post-course. Statistical analysis includes number trained and demographics, measures of central tendency, and item analysis on test items.